Edit/Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue (2019 film)/0
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is an upcoming 2019 American animated film sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities, produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in partnership with Walt Disney Animation Paris, Walt Disney Animation Tokyo, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios for the Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences Foundation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will star the voices of Dame Angela Lansbury, Sir Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Alan Tudyk, and many of the popular cartoon characters. It will be the newest film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and Walt Disney Animation Studios' second crossover to be theatrically released since Wreck-It Ralph. The film will be written for the screen by David Kirschner and Paul Gertz, the makers of An American Secret of NIMH, and Linda Woolverton, inspired by the original 1990 drug prevention teleplay by Duane Pool and Tom Swale, produced by Charles Grosvernor, the director of Once Upon a Forest, and Don Hahn, directed by Colby Bluth, Bradley Raymond, and Karl Geurs, under the supervision of Pixote Hunt, the animation director of The Pagemaster and Kevin Lima, the director of Enchanted. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. It will be followed by a sequel the following year (2019) Cartoon All Stars Sony Pictures Entertainment * Ike, Squeaky and Chucky Fox - Reilly Toons Warner Bros. * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck - The Looney Tunes Show * Tom, Jerry and Droopy - Tom and Jerry Adventures * Yakko, Wakko and Dot - Animaniacs * Dexter and Dee Dee - Dexter's Laboratory * * Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny - Tiny Toon Adventures Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star - SpongeBob SquarePants * Ren and Stimpy - The Ren and Stimpy Show * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sega * Sonic and Tails - Sonic The Hedgehog = Fleischer Studios = * Baby Huey - The Baby Huey Show PBS Kids * Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, Muffy Crosswire, Francine Frensky - Arthur * Caillou and Rosie - Caillou Cartoon Network * Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson - The Amazing World of Gumball Marvel Comics Spider-Man -'' Spider-Man'' Voice cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Droopy * Frank Welker as Tom Cat * Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson * Terrell Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson * William Healy as Arthur Read * Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter * Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky * Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire * Joah Keaton as Spider-Man * Joe Alaskey as Baby Huey * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Dot Warner * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Donatello * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Seth Green as Leonardo * Sean Astin as Raphael * Greg Cipes as Michelangelo * Kevin James as Ike * Patton Oswalt as Squeaky * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Chucky Fox * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * John Kricfalusi as Ren * Billy West as Stimpy * Annie Bovaird as Caillou * Jesse Vinet as Rosie = = = = = = * Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue